


Leta

by le_mru



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley i Faith rozmawiają o życiu, śmierci, pieniądzach, kazirodztwie i głupich żartach (między innymi).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/gifts).



> Na podstawie życzenia Idril z WFMŻ: _Pokręcone Faith/Wesley, bądź to w realiach trzeciego sezonu Buffy, bądź to w realiach czwartego sezonu Angela/siódmego sezonu Buffy, gdzie oboje są zniszczeni przez życie etc._
> 
> Za pierwsze czytanie dziękuję Celle. Motory wyglądają odpowiednio [tak](http://www.motorcyclespecs.co.za/Gallery%20%20A/Triumph%20Thunderbird%20Sport%2099.jpg) i [tak](http://www.i-koncept.com/creation-site-internet-commercants/site-magasins-motos/pack_presence_xl_motos/photos/yamaha-r1-05.jpg).

 

— Wiesz co, Wes, miewam czasem takie sny…

— Jakie sny?

— Takie dziwne. W jednym, na ten przykład, idę i idę. Tak normalnie, jakbym teraz wyszła na drogę. I tak idę sobie i idę, krok za krokiem, widzę swoje nogi i swoje buty, jakieś domy po drodze, mijam ludzi i samochody przejeżdżające ulicą. Ale nie mogę przestać. Z przodu jest ciągle to samo. Do tyłu nie mogę się obejrzeć. Tylko idę. Co o tym sądzisz?

— Wzywam doktora Freuda.

— Spierdalaj.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, co to znaczy? Powinnaś samą siebie zapytać.

— To ty jesteś taki wykształcony i w ogóle.

— Tak, w zakresie demonologii i historii Europy, nie onejromancji.

— Zawsze wiedziałam, że całe to wykształcenie jest totalnie przereklamowane.

●

Faith pojawiła się w życiu Wesleya Wyndham-Pryce pod koniec lata, równie nagle i nieodwołalnie co rachunki za prąd, które co miesiąc brały go z zaskoczenia. Panował wtedy sierpniowy upał, ale Wesley niewiele o tym wiedział, bo swoje wyjścia na świat zewnętrzny ograniczał do przejścia z domu do garażu (albo z firmy do garażu). W biurze, za zaciągniętymi szczelnie roletami, panował miły chłodek, a Wesley właśnie spokojnie przeglądał transkrypcje etruskich zapisków, kiedy do jego biura wparował Gunn. Miał na sobie pokryty szlamem garnitur.

— Muszę zacząć przebierać się na patrole — powiedział, zauważając pytające spojrzenie Wesleya.

— Musisz przestać chodzić na patrole.

— Nieważne. — Gunn machnął ręką. Trochę szlamu oderwało się od mankietu jego koszuli i wylądowało na drewnianym, intarsjowanym parkiecie gabinetu Wesleya, który całą swoją siłę woli skupił na niezrobieniu grymasu. — Przyszedłem, żeby ci powiedzieć, że jest tu ktoś, kto chce cię widzieć.

— To ten ekspert od pisma kreteńskiego typu B?

Gunn zmarszczył brwi. Nie wyglądało na to, ażeby oprócz kodeksów prawa wlano mu do głowy wiele oleju.

— Nie. To twoja _koleżanka_ — powiedział z naciskiem.

— Ja nie mam żadnych koleżanek — odparł podejrzliwie Wesley.

— No ja tam nie wiem — mruknął Gunn, podając tyły. — Sam zobacz.

Wesley wstał zza biurka, wpatrując się z wytężeniem w drzwi gabinetu. Otworzyły się one powoli i z wyraźnie zamierzonym dramatycznym skrzypieniem. W progu za czubkiem skórzanego motocyklowego buta pojawiły się podkute obcasy, a następnie nogi w dżinsach i znajoma reszta, którą ostatnio oglądał w formie pogrążonego w śpiączce i nadającego się do lekarskiej obdukcji ciała. Gdyby to wówczas nastąpiło, Wesley siedziałby teraz w Stockton za podawanie ostrych narkotyków młodym kobietom.

— Kurna, ale lokal — powiedziała z podziwem Faith, przechadzając się po gabinecie. Wesley opadł z powrotem na fotel. — To jest taki brytyjski gust, co nie?

— Faith. Co tu robisz?

— Co mnie tak chłodno witasz, Wesley?

— Może jakbym wiedział, czego się po tobie spodziewać, to witałbym cię inaczej.

— No wiesz, Wes? — Usiadła na rogu biurka. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. Nie maskował tego nawet ciemny makijaż. — Nawet kiedy oddałam ci tę przysługę?

Którą? – zastanowił się Wesley. Miała na myśli szprycowanie orfeusem czy może wyrzucanie go przez okno? Fakt, upadła pierwsza, amortyzując jego upadek własnym ciałem, ale ciężko było mu to zakwalifikować na plus.

Faith patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Zdał sobie sprawę, że za długo milczał.

— Skąd przyjechałaś? — zapytał w końcu, zmuszając się do względnej uprzejmości.

— Z Cleveland. Musiałam zrobić sobie wolne. To upiornie wyczerpujące być takim bohaterem jak ja. — Uśmiechnęła się fałszywie. Wesley powitał to z ulgą. To ta Faith, do której przywykł, nie ta niebezpiecznie krucha, którą niósł korytarzami Hyperionu, jakieś sześćdziesiąt kilo w granatowym dżinsie, niewiele więcej niż jego wyrzuty sumienia.

— Dalej nie zapłaciłaś mi za remont łazienki — przypomniał.

— Racja. Oddam ci kasę na miejscu.

— Na miejscu?

— Daj spokój. Gdzie niby mam się zatrzymać?

Jakim potworem trzeba by być, żeby jej odmówić? Wesley nie był potworem. Był za to jak sparaliżowany: miał nagły nawrót Wesleya-bezradnego-okularnika sprzed lat, któremu kolana drżały i ręce pociły się w obecności Faith i jej cielesności. Na samą myśl, że miałby znowu tyle…

— Wesley? — Faith pomachała ręką przed jego oczami. — Znowu się zawiesiłeś.

Nawet nie popatrzył jej w dekolt, czego można by się spodziewać, zważywszy, że ów dekolt znajdował się teraz dokładnie na linii jego wzroku. Odłożył tylko długopis i potarł czoło. Faith miała brudną plamę na kolanie.

— Przepraszam, mam dużo pracy. Jasne, że możesz się u mnie zatrzymać. Ale w tej chwili…

Faith zeskoczyła z biurka.

— Angel powiedział, że jego sekretarka mnie oprowadzi. Do zobaczenia na lunchu.

●

— A tobie co się śni?

— Nic szczególnego. Ostatnio mi się śniło, że przyszedłem do pracy.

— No faktycznie.

— I wszystko było w porządku. Normalny dzień w biurze, tylko że wszystko szło jak z płatka. Aż dziwne. Nie myślę jednak o tym, nie w tym śnie. Potem wracam ze spotkania z Angelem i mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Nie mogę tego uchwycić… ale coś jest strasznie nie tak, i to nie tylko ze mną, ale też z Fred i z Gunnem. Ale nie mogę z nimi porozmawiać, bo nie wiem, o co chodzi. W końcu sobie wmawiam, że to tylko ciśnienie spada, ale wiem, że tak nie jest. Że coś się stało.

— Jesteś pewien, że to nie rzeczywistość?

— To mógł być w sumie wtorek.

●

Zwiedzanie było dość nudne, ale sekretarka Angela znała mnóstwo interesujących plotek, którymi po pewnej dozie gróźb i perswazji zgodziła się podzielić. Obejrzały najważniejsze gabinety (wypasione) i laboratoria (dotowane chyba lepiej od wojskowych), w tym to, w którym rządziła Fred, która na widok Faith nieumiejętnie zamaskowała lęk.

— Cześć, Fred. — Faith udawała, że nic nie zauważyła. Struganie głupa zazwyczaj wychodziło jej na dobre. — Fajnie się urządziłaś. Przybij piąteczkę.

Fred przybiła, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Faith wtargnęła w jej przestrzeń osobistą, usiłując zdominować ją z czystej zemsty. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co zrobiło Wesleyowi taką wodę z mózgu: dziewuszka była chuda jak szczapa, prawie potykała się w swoich dorosłych butach na obcasach i na dodatek robiła maślane oczy do swojego asystenta.

Miała za to bardzo duży rozumek. Być może właśnie to stanowiło o jej atrakcyjności dla Wesleyów tego świata.

Lunch odbył się w sali konferencyjnej obok gabinetu szefa. Faith okazywała daleko posuniętą ciekawość. Angelowi wyraźnie to pochlebiało; najwyraźniej nie wpadł jeszcze na to, że wizyta u Wesleya to jedno, a specyficzny rodzaj szpiegostwa przemysłowego to drugie. Nie żeby Faith zamierzała zaraz pobiec do łazienki, zadzwonić do Buffy i opowiedzieć jej wszystko, co wypaplała Harmony, ale dobrze było wiedzieć, czym się je całe to Wolfram & Hart. Angel Investigations było zbyt ważnym sojusznikiem, żeby po prostu zostawić ich własnemu – potencjalnie mrocznemu – losowi.

— Mam teraz wolne do wieczora — oznajmił w końcu Wesley, zerkając na zegarek. Reszta zespołu powoli rozchodziła się już do swoich zajęć. — Chciałabyś się przejechać po Los Angeles?

— Zabierz mnie w jakieś fajne miejsce — powiedziała Faith, szturchając go pod stołem butem w łydkę. Wesley drgnął jak oparzony i podniósł wzrok.

Czy Wesley jej chciał? Tak jej się kiedyś zdawało. Nie raz widziała zarys erekcji w nogawce spodni od garnituru, wtedy, kiedy jeszcze chciało jej się chodzić w minispódniczkach i skandalicznie krótkich szortach. Potem był koniec świata, więc wszelkie stosunki seksualne były uzasadnione, wytłumaczone i zapomniane. Zresztą nie było czego wspominać – jakieś dziesięć minut na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, za to wśród ciemności i powszechnej destrukcji.

— Wiesz, jak za dawnych czasów — dodała, cofając stopę, niezwykłe. — Obserwator i jego pogromczyni.

— Jest jeszcze jasno…

— To nie znaczy, że nie będzie czego zabijać.

Wesley zmierzył ją wzrokiem i poczuła znajomy dreszczyk niepewności. Gdyby tylko w Sunnydale spotkała najpierw tego mężczyznę, a nie tamtego dupka w kremowym garniturze… Wszystko naprawdę mogłoby wyglądać inaczej. O ile to faktycznie były dwa różne produkty, a nie tylko inne opakowania.

Wesley podjął jakąś decyzję. Wstał i zdjął swoją marynarkę z krzesła, a kiedy wchodzili do windy, puścił Faith przodem. Miłe, aczkolwiek niepotrzebne.

W garażu Wolfram & Hart stały różne cudowne cacka. Faith widziała je już wcześniej – pozwolili jej zaparkować tam swój motor – więc tym razem mogła się już powstrzymać przed nabożnym dotykaniem zderzaków Bugatti Veyrona i Astona Martina DB7. Wesley natomiast skierował się od razu do swojego wysłużonego Triumpha Thunderbird Sport.

— Dalej tym jeździsz, Wes?

— Z przyczyn nostalgicznych. — Obrzucił wzrokiem jej Yamahę. — R1? Mogłem się tego po tobie spodziewać. Tylko ty masz wystarczająco niewiele instynktu samozachowawczego, by czymś takim jeździć.

— To moja najulubieńsza maszyna na świecie. — Faith poklepała boczną osłonę cylindrów. — Czym jeździ teraz Angel?

— Viperem.

— Za grosz gustu. — Nałożyła kask.

Wesley odpalił Triumpha i skierował się do wyjazdu. Po garażu poniósł się niski, równy warkot silnika. Faith poprawiła kurtkę, pochyliła się nad kierownicą, wcisnęła sprzęgło i gaz, a Yamaha R1 wydała z siebie świdrujący, stawiający wszystkie włosy dęba wizg.

Wesley poprowadził ich, na ile się orientowała, w kierunku portu i doków. Kiedy ze ścisłego centrum miasta wydostali się na trzypasmówkę, dodała gazu i pomknęła do przodu, omijając nieliczne o tej porze samochody i ciężarówki. Wesley dogonił ją na najbliższych światłach.

— Nie potrafisz jeździć jak normalny człowiek? — zapytał zaczepnie, podnosząc osłonę kasku.

— To jest normalnie, zgredzie.

Wystartowali razem, ale Triumph od razu został w tyle.

●

— A miewasz profetyczne sny?

— Jakie?

— Prorocze. Przepowiadające przyszłość. Ponoć wszystkie pogromczynie je miewają, ale nigdy tego dobrze nie zbadaliśmy.

— Dziewczynki nie lubiły starych dziadów wypytujących je o sny, hm?

— Niewykluczone.

— Miałam kilka, ale zawsze winiłam za to urazy głowy i śpiączkę. — Pauza. Czasem śnisz mi się ty.

— Tak?

— Jesteśmy w tłumie, naprawdę mnóstwo ludzi, którzy się tłoczą i ciągle nas potrącają, a ty mówisz: „podaj mi rękę, Faith”. Ja nie chcę tego zrobić, ale ty naprawdę serio nalegasz: „podaj mi rękę, Faith!”. No więc podaję, bo co zrobić i idę za tobą przez ten gęsty tłum. Tylko że ponad głowami ludzi nic nie widzę. W końcu wszyscy się rozstępują i okazuje się, że to mój pogrzeb. Jest trumna, stoi pod drzewem, cała w kwiatach i w ogóle. Ja w niej leżę, cała blada i martwa. Nikt nie płacze. Dziwny sen, nie?

●

Chwile przed każdym wypadkiem cechowała przerażająca, ale ulotna klarowność, dlatego Wesley nie był pewien, co tak naprawdę stało się tuż przed tym, jak z impetem zetknął się z betonową wylewką na podłodze tamtego magazynu. Tak samo jak nie był pewien, co wydarzyło się tuż przed tym, jak go postrzelono i pobito. Wiedział, że te wydarzenia zaszły, ale w jego pamięci były niepewne i zatarte.

Pamiętał, owszem, że o mało się nie zabił już na wstępie, jak zatrzymywali motory przy tamtym magazynie, ale to z tej racji, że wjechali na bardzo śliskie deski. Następnie było jakieś skradanie się i wielka ilość pudeł, a potem zaczęli walczyć i Faith zniknęła w chmurze wzburzonych trocin i styropianu. Demony nie znały jej i za większe zagrożenie pochopnie uznały Wesleya z jego dwoma srebrnymi Coltami. Jednego przeciwnika udało mu się zastrzelić, a z drugim wdał się w potyczkę, potem nagle odbił się od czegoś bardzo twardego, zrobił w powietrzu przewrót, który świadomy i zamierzony byłby niemalże akrobatyczny, a potem poleciał w dół. I w bok. I jeszcze trochę w dół. Prawdopodobnie.

Faith znalazła go z kwadrans później. Była cała brudna i dyszała szczęściem jak pies po wyczerpującym spacerze.

— Wesley? Ale ich załatwiłam, widziałeś? Chyba nie widziałeś. — Posmutniała wyraźnie. Wesley zastanawiał się właśnie, na ile godne jest wymiotowanie z bólu, a to absorbowało go tak bardzo, że nie mógł mówić. — Wes? Ogarniasz?

— Chyba coś złamałem — powiedział żałośnie słabym i cienkim głosem.

W magazynie było dość ciemno, więc Faith musiała ukucnąć, żeby się przyjrzeć.

— To ta ręka, tak? — Dotknęła jego łokcia. Łokieć zapłonął bólem. Powróciła myśl o wymiotach. — Kurde, Wes, sorry. Zapomniałam, że nie jestem z dziewczynami.

— Tak. Dziwne, nie wszyscy mają paranormalne zdolności.

— Dobrze, że ci się nic gorszego nie stało. Jak głowa? Uderzyłeś się w głowę? Na pewno nie uderzyłeś się w głowę?

— Nie wiem, może trochę.

— Ile trzymam palców?

— Nie widzę po ciemku.

— Czekaj, zadzwonię po karetkę. Tylko nie ruszaj mi się!

Wesley nie miał zamiaru nigdzie się ruszać. Najchętniej skończyłby żywot w tym miejscu – albo przynajmniej się wyrzygał, ale do tego musiałby wstać, a to było wykluczone.

Słyszał, jak Faith rozmawia z pogotowiem – nieudolnie podając wskazówki do dojazdu na miejsce – a potem kopie coś, co akurat znalazło się na jej drodze. To coś rozpadło się z łoskotem, a Faith pojawiła się z powrotem w zasięgu jego wzroku.

— Naprawdę, od miesięcy nie wychodziłam z nikim, kto nie byłby… no wiesz. — Napięła bicepsy.

— Nic się nie stało. Jestem po prostu starym zgredem. Tak jak mówiłaś.

W półmroku nie widział dobrze twarzy Faith, ale domyślał się, że jej wyraz jest blisko spokrewniony z tym, który widział, kiedy ostatnio był zdany na jej łaskę (popularny motyw, co nie, Wesley?). Faith zakasała rękawy, pochyliła się, wsunęła jedną rękę pod plecy, a drugą pod kolana Wesleya i uniosła go właściwie bez wysiłku. Przycisnął do siebie złamaną rękę, usiłując nie wydawać z siebie żadnych niemęskich odgłosów. Faith lawirowała między pudłami i na współ zasypanymi w trocinach zwłokami demonów.

Wyniosła go z magazynu na rękach i posadziła na krawężniku. Motocykle stały nieopodal, lśniąc chromem w sierpniowym słońcu. Nagle na Wesleya padł cień. To Faith osłoniła go od oślepiającego blasku, stając wyprostowana na tle odległych basenów portowych.

— Mam jakieś prochy przeciwbólowe, Wes, jeśli chcesz.

— Wiesz… chętnie. Jest czym popić?

— Nie masz piersiówki?

Miał piersiówkę.

●

— Co byś zrobił, gdyby nie udało nam się powstrzymać którejś apokalipsy?

— Jak to?

— Gdyby nadszedł definitywny koniec świata.

— Pewnie bym umarł.

— Dlaczego? Przecież potrafisz strzelać i w ogóle. Znasz się na książkach i magii.

— Wtedy byłoby na to za późno. Nie mam żadnych podstawowych umiejętności. Nie potrafiłbym odlać własnoręcznie naboi ani naprawić silnika.

— Ja też nie.

— Ale ty jesteś w tej komfortowej sytuacji, że mogłabyś to wszystko zabierać innym.

●

Ambulans przyjechał po dwudziestu minutach. Sanitariusze sprawnie zapakowali Wesleya do środka i zabrali go do szpitala przy Calgary, a Faith została na miejscu, żeby poczekać na pracownika Wolfram & Hart, który miał za zadanie odprowadzić Triumpha do firmowego garażu. Potem – nie bez namysłu – sama pojechała do szpitala.

Naprawdę zapomniała o tym, że Wesley nie należy do kasty wojowników. Za długo przestawała tylko z takimi – jakimiś wampirami, pogromczyniami, nawet tym cholernym Robinem Woodem, w którego żyłach płynęła krew Nikki Wood – żeby pamiętać, że zwykli ludzie mogą sobie nie dać rady w takiej sytuacji. Nawet Wesley ze swoimi pistoletami, bo Wesley jest, ostatecznie, głównie mózgiem (a już na pewno głównym mózgiem w Angel Investigations).

Kiedy trafiła do szpitala, Wesley miał robione jakieś prześwietlenia i badania. Prześlizgnęła się w miarę możliwości poza zasięgiem kamer i wymknęła do cukierni, gdzie kupiła pięć pączków. Zjadła je metodycznie na parkingu, usiłując nie ściągnąć na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Pączki zagryzała papierosami. Na asfalt sypał się lukier i popiół.

W żaden sposób nie potrafiła pogodzić naturalnej tendencji do unikania reperkusji z wtłaczanym jej ostatnio poczuciem odpowiedzialności. Po godzinie nerwowego tupania i opierania się o motocykl ponownie pchnęła tłuste od odcisków palców drzwi izby przyjęć.

Przez uchylone drzwi sali zauważyła, że młody lekarz, którego niepewność i nerwowość wskazywała na to, że jeszcze nie skończył stażu, nadal zakładał Wesleyowi gips. Z irracjonalnych pobudek przyglądała się im przez chwilę z pustego korytarza.

— Częsty gość w naszym szpitalu — powiedział stażysta.

— Hę? — zdziwił się Wesley, który wolną ręką usiłował obsłużyć komórkę.

— Tak wynika z karty pacjenta. Był już pan u nas z jakimś pobiciem, postrzałem, kolejnym napadem z użyciem broni…

— Prowadzę najwyraźniej niezwykle niebezpieczny tryb życia — oznajmił Wesley, wybierając wreszcie jakiś numer. — Halo? Angel? Przepraszam, ale muszę zwolnić się dzisiaj z pracy. Złamałem rękę. Tak. Nie. Ona nie złamała mi ręki.

Faith wycofała się do korytarza, omal nie wpadając na jakiegoś sanitariusza.

— Sorry, stary. Sorry.

— Proszę uważać! Tu jest szpital!

Potrąciła go barkiem, odchodząc.

Przez chwilę miała ochotę zadzwonić do Angela i wytłumaczyć, co się stało, ale stwierdziła, że to by wypadło słabo, bardzo słabo, więc tylko poszła na papierosa przed szpital. Obok niej palił i rozmawiał przez komórkę jakiś znerwicowany chłopak z czarną, zaczesaną na oczy grzywką.

— No poleży, poleży… ale może będzie chodzić… nie jestem pewien…

Perspektywa, pomyślała Faith, zaciągając się niebieskim Chesterfieldem. Tego mi brakuje. Przekonana, że w trakcie procesu udomawiania w Cleveland straciła swoje zęby, wróciła do Los Angeles, kolebki większości swoich najczarniejszych przeżyć, jakby zapomniała, że można się ruszać jedynie w przestrzeni, a nie w tym cholernym czasie.

Wróciła do szpitala. Wesley próbował właśnie założyć kurtkę i warczał na stażystę, który usiłował mu pomóc. Faith stanęła w progu z rękami w tylnych kieszeniach spodni, nerwowo poszukując odwagi, której jako heros powinna mieć nadmiar.

— Zabrać cię do domu? — zapytała.

— Faith. — Wesley zmarszczył brwi. Był blady i nastroszony. — Ciągle tu jesteś? Spodziewałbym się raczej, że zostawisz mnie na pastwę mojego ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego.

— Z tego, co się orientuję, twoje ubezpieczenie jest godne jakiegoś cholernego senatora. Poza tym obiecałeś mi dach nad głową. Wezwać ci taksę?

— Czy to, co widzę, to są maniery?

— Raczej nie. Wyłącznie chłopski rozum.

Stażysta przez chwilę śledził tę wymianę zdań, ale potem zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę.

— To ja już pójdę. Zostawiam pana z… — Obrzucił Faith spanikowanym wzrokiem, nie będąc w stanie wydedukować, kim mogłaby być dla Wesleya. — Proszę dać znać, jeśli coś byłoby nie tak — dokończył niezręcznie.

— Ja się teraz nim zajmę — oznajmiła zdecydowanie Faith.

●

— Myślisz, że pomyślał, że jestem twoją córką?

— Bardzo w to wątpię, Faith.

— Dlaczego?

— Po pierwsze, jestem za młody. Po drugie, zbytnio różnimy się wyglądem.

— Może to by było jak, wiesz, ta młoda laska i Woody Allen…

— Incest synchronizowany? To obrzydliwe, Faith.

— No, fakt, ale dlaczego nikt nie pomyśli, że jestem twoją dziewczyną? Albo żoną? Nie jestem dość porządna? Nadaję się tylko na niegrzeczną kochankę, z którą wyrywasz się na wieczorne przejażdżki swoim efektem kryzysu wieku średniego?

— Tak. Bo ja jestem taki porządny. Co roku w szpitalu z pobiciem.

— Blizny są seksowne.

— Tylko te od ciebie.

— Ale z ciebie bestia wychodzi po alkoholu, Wesley!

— I po ketonalu.

●

Faith uparła się pomagać. Proponowała, że wniesie go do mieszkania, ale na szczęście musiała przeparkować motor, więc Wesley w tym czasie sam wtoczył się na swoje drugie piętro. Właśnie mościł się na fotelu, kiedy Faith wpadła do mieszkania jak burza, przynosząc ze sobą zapach oleju silnikowego, papierosów i kobiecego potu; włączyła mu telewizję, poklepała go po kolanie; odwracając się, uderzyła niechcący włosami w twarz i w końcu zniknęła w kuchni.

Przez chwilę zamierzał poddać się senności, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie. Nie była to tyle wina CNN, ile tego, że na wpół świadomie spodziewał się, że zaraz usłyszy jakiś rumor albo poczuje swąd spalenizny, a w najgorszym razie – chłodny dotyk stali nierdzewnej na szyi (po lewej stronie… wydawało mu się, że kiedyś coś mu się stało w szyję, czyżby po freudowsku wyparł jakieś ugryzienie?); w końcu już raz zdołała mu niepostrzeżenie zdemolować mieszkanie, kilka razy uszkodzić cieleśnie, a wielokrotnie moralnie.

Otworzył podejrzliwie jedno oko. Faith grzebała przy czymś w kuchni. Widział tylko jej zgarbione barki i plecy.

— Co robisz?

— Nie potrafię uruchomić twojego czajnika.

— Nie mam zbytniej ochoty na nic ciepłego. Czy możesz podać mi jakiś napój z lodem?

Faith bezbłędnie skierowała się do jego barku. Wesley wiedział, co zastanie w środku – napoczętą butelkę metaxy, porto, jakieś białe wytrawne wino i schludny rządek rozmaitych whisky z na wpół opróżnionym Jackiem Danielsem na pierwszym miejscu.

Faith nalała im drinki do szklanek, postawiła je na blacie i rzuciła się na kanapę.

— Ale tu gorąąąąco, klima ci nie działa? Oszaleć można.

— Działa, ale na pół gwizdka. — Wesley usiłował nie patrzeć, jak zdejmowała przyklejoną do pleców i ramion skórzaną kurtkę. — Zalecają wyłączanie ze względu na obciążenie sieci elektrycznej w mojej dzielnicy.

— Wyprowadź się do penthouse’u, jak Angel.

— Nie zamierzam. Lubię swoją klasę średnią.

— Klasa średnia — powtórzyła z przekąsem Faith. — Tego o sobie nie mogę powiedzieć. No. To co zamierzasz robić, Wes?

Pomyślał o śnie, ale jeden rzut oka na zdeterminowaną Faith potwierdził, że to żadna opcja.

— Umyłbym się — stwierdził. — Dalej śmierdzę szpitalem. Ale nie wiem, czy dam radę.

— Spoko. — Faith wstała i wyszła do łazienki. Po chwili usłyszał szum puszczonej wody. Ze zmieszania aż nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, a ta dysharmonia – pomiędzy Faith a tą pomocną, życzliwą osobą, z którą miał teraz do czynienia – ostatecznie wytrąciła go z równowagi.

Wstał i chybotliwie udał się do łazienki. Whisky po środkach przeciwbólowych nagle nie wydawała mu się takim dobrym pomysłem, ale za to ręka prawie przestała już boleć. Prawie, bo w łokciu nadal go ćmiło. W głowie zresztą też.

Faith napadła go zaraz za drzwiami, z wielkim ręcznikiem przerzuconym przez ramię. Zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę. Chciał protestować. Nie udało mu się.

— Umyję ci głowę i nastawię prysznic. Resztą zajmiesz się sam. Chyba że chcesz, żebym to ja…

— Nie, nie. Nie chcę. — Pokręcił głową; miał już wypieki od gorąca i alkoholu, więć, na szczęście, te ze wstydu nie miały gdzie się pojawić. Z drugiej strony jakiś głęboko ukryty, wewnętrzny samiec pomyślał: ilu mężczyzn na świecie może powiedzieć, że pogromczyni wzięła ich pod prysznic? Gdzieś na świecie z pewnością istniał fetysz mycia głowy i Wesley właśnie wygrał główną nagrodę.

Faith rzuciła jego koszulę w kąt i zabrała się za dżinsy. Rozpięła rozporek, zsunęła je i odsunęła nogą na bok, po czym popchnęła go w kierunku brodzika. Ukląkł na jego brzegu i kątem oka zobaczył, jak Faith zdejmuje bluzkę. Mignęły mu mięśnie brzucha i czarny stanik push-up.

Faith sięgnęła po słuchawkę prysznica nad jego głową i puściła wodę. Opierając się na prawej ręce o brodzik, widział głównie kafelki i fragment jej bioder; wbrew sobie zastanawiał się, jakie ma na sobie majtki i czy (cicho!) goli włosy łonowe. To było silniejsze od niego.

●

— Na miłość boską, co to jest, Faith?

— To jest, mój drogi, klasyka amerykańskiego rocka. Journey. Powinieneś ich znać, repatriancie.

— Mam podwójny paszport. Czemu tego słuchamy?

— Bo na twoim dachu żadne inne radio najwyraźniej nie łapie. Coś taki spięty nagle, Wes? Nie martw się, ręka się zrośnie.

— Nie o tym myślę.

— A o czym?

— Nie wiem w sumie. Jestem zmęczony. Jakbym tu zasnął, nakryj mnie tamtą blachą.

— Opowiem ci dowcip na rozluźnienie. Na pewno go nie znasz.

— Nie wątpię.

— To słuchaj. „Rozmawia jeżyk z zającem. Rozmawiają, rozmawiają, tak od słowa do słowa i zajączek dostał w ryja.” Dobre, nie?

— Wnosząc z tego, jak zanosisz się śmiechem, świetne.

●

Wesley zamilkł natychmiast, gdy włożyła ręce w jego włosy. Nie spodziewała się, że to będzie takie dziwne doświadczenie, to całe opiekowanie się; widziała, jak juniorki to dla siebie robiły, kiedy któraś z nich była kontuzjowana, ale ona, jako liderka grupy, zawsze przyglądała się temu z bezpiecznej odległości. Nigdy nikim się nie zajmowała i nigdy nikt nie zajmował się nią, dopóki nie przysłano do niej Diany, a potem Wesleya.

— Wymieniłeś kafelki — powiedziała konwersacyjnym tonem, wyciskając na dłoń nieco szamponu reklamowanego jako bardzo męski i bardzo energetyzujący.

— Ocieplają wnętrze, nie sądzisz? — wydusił z siebie Wesley, podczas gdy ona wcierała szampon we właściwe miejsca. — Podłogę też wymieniłem, ale to już siłą rozpędu.

— Pochyl się — poinstruowała go, kładąc jedną rękę na jego karku. Na plecach miał pieprzyki i zastarzałe blizny, na których widok poczuła ukłucie jakiegoś dziwnego uczucia, jakąś chłodną pewność, nad którą wolała się nie zastanawiać.

Wesley pochylił się posłusznie. Oparła się o łuk jego kręgosłupa i sięgnęła po słuchawkę od prysznica. Wesley napiął nerwowo barki. Jego skóra była bardzo ciepła w dotyku, ale trudno było powiedzieć, czy to wszystko mu się podoba, czy nie.

Wypłukała szampon z jego włosów, wyłączyła wodę i klepnęła go w potylicę.

— No, już.

Wesley wstał z trudem. Kiedy się odwrócił, Faith taktycznie unikała wzrokiem jego twarzy. Pomogła mu wytrzeć włosy i owinąć temblak drugim, suchym ręcznikiem. Poważna misja.

— Nie musisz mi oddawać za te kafelki — powiedział w końcu Wesley, bardzo głucho, bardzo oficjalnie. — I tak jestem – _pardon le mot_ – obrzydliwie bogaty.

— Zostawię ci, pardon, numer swojego konta, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz miał ochotę się podzielić.

— Naprawdę, Faith. Mam mnóstwo pieniędzy. Może nie zdaniem mojego ojca, ale powiedziałabym, że to więcej niż zamożność. — Prawą ręką dotknął jej łokcia. Jego dłoń była ciepła i mokra od chlorowanej, spienionej wody z brodzika. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek byś czegoś potrzebowała…

— Spoko, Wes. — Faith zrobiła defensywny krok do tyłu. — Nie przymieram głodem. Teraz umyj się ładnie, a ja poczekam w salonie, okej?

— Daj mi dziesięć minut. — Wesley najwyraźniej odstąpił od swojego dobroczynnego planu wspierania ubogich mieszkanek Bostonu i Cleveland. Faith zostawiła go w wilgotnej samotni łazienki i uderzyła do salonu, gdzie czekała na nią pokryta rosą szklaneczka Jacka z lodem. Wypiła ją jednym haustem i padła na kanapę w staniku i dżinsach, przygnębiona i skrępowana.

Wesley nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak nie na miejscu wydawało jej się branie pieniędzy od mężczyzn. Ba, Wesley przewróciłby się na sam widok jej rodzinnego bloku i znajomych mamy. No, może nie zemdlałby, nie ten twardy, odchowany w Los Angeles Wes, ale na pewno spojrzałby na nią z tą mieszaniną przerażenia i współczucia, jak Diana.

Tknięta nagłym impulsem poszukała wzrokiem biurka. Wstała. Zignorowała leżące na wierzchu papiery (przeważnie ksera staroci i rachunki) i otworzyła szufladę. Nie znalazła niczego, co by chociaż śladowo podpadało pod kategorię sentymentalnych pamiątek z dzieciństwa, ale może po prostu źle trafiła; niewykluczone, że trzymał je w komodzie pod warstwami swojej ascetycznej bielizny, jak Rupert Giles, któremu zdarzały się przecież ataki niepowstrzymalnej nostalgii za deszczową ziemią ojczystą.

Usiadła z powrotem na kanapie i dolała sobie szkockiej. Na dnie szklanki zdążył się już zebrać prawie przezroczysty, chłodny płyn powstały z rozpuszczonych kostek lodu, który drinka nieco osłabił i rozwodnił, ale nie na tyle, by alkohol nie piekł w gardle. Faith rozsiadła się na kanapie ze szklanką ustawioną bezpiecznie między udami. Kiedy tylko pomyślała o domu Wesleya, jej oczy mimowolnie się przymknęły, a mózg podsunął obraz wiekowej angielskiej posiadłości, obrośniętej bluszczem, otoczonej boleśnie zadbanym parkiem i kamiennym murem, ze stajniami i służbą i tymi wszystkimi atrybutami dziedziczonego z pokolenia na pokolenie bogactwa, które Faith widziała tylko na filmach o brytyjskich właścicielach ziemskich. Wesley pojawił się po chwili w kadrze, dosiadając dostojnie konia, ubrany w surdut i wysokie buty do konnej jazdy, à la mały lord Fauntleroy, tak elegancko wyprostowany, jak teraz mu się już nie zdarzało.

A jednak jego też ktoś bił – ta myśl przebiła się nagle na powierzchnię świadomości Faith, zupełnie jakby to było jakieś przełomowe odkrycie, a wtedy Wesley wyszedł z łazienki we flanelowych spodniach od piżamy, ostatecznie burząc złudzenie szlachectwa, błękitnej krwi i entuzjastycznego używania szpicruty.

— Masz ochotę zaczerpnąć powietrza, Faith?

●

— Czy mogę zadać ci pytanie?

—Zadawaj, Wes.

— Nie dotyczy to, niestety, incestu synchronizowanego.

— A szkoda.

— Czy uważasz zatem, że dotarliśmy do jakiegoś celu? Poczekaj, proszę, może jakoś lepiej to sformułuję. Czy… coś… jest już za nami, w sensie naszej pięknej, szlachetnej misji? Po tym, jak zniszczeniu uległo Sunnydale, a my przejęliśmy Wolfram & Hart? Czy coś jest jeszcze przed nami?

— Jezu Chryste na deskorolce, Wes, jakie ja mam o tym pojęcie? Nie wyznaję się na takich sprawach.

— A intuicyjnie? Ukończeniu pewnego etapu powinno towarzyszyć poczucie satysfakcji.

— Chyba nie mamy tej samej satysfakcji na myśli.

— Nieważne. To nie ta… To nie ta warstwa. To chyba idzie znacznie głębiej, niż mogę teraz wyrazić.

— Chodź. Chyba się już skończyłeś na dzisiaj.

●

Kiedy wrócili z dachu, Wesley udał się prosto do łóżka tym zabawnym, chwiejnym krokiem ludzi bardzo pijanych i bardzo znieczulonych. Z chwilą, gdy jego plecy zetknęły się z tandetną, ale niepozwalającą się wyrzucić narzutą w romby, zdał sobie sprawę, że Faith nie ma gdzie spać, ale jego instynkty dobrze wychowanego człowieka i uprzejmego gospodarza ustąpiły pod naporem wyczerpania.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś? — zapytała Faith, nachylając się nad nim i kontynuując swoje przebieranki za przyzwoitą i współczującą istotę ludzką.

Przez chwilę miał ochotę powiedzieć „prześpij się ze mną”, ale nawet gdyby zebrał się na odwagę, zapewne zapadłby w sen w połowie aktu, gwarantując sobie tym samym honorowe miejsce w galerii wstydu. Seks, poza tym, nie działał leczniczo na złamane kończyny.

— Wyglądasz na zmartwionego — poinformowała go Faith. — Naprawdę walnij już w kimono czy coś.

Pokiwał głową.

— Dobranoc, Faith.

— Słodkich do wyrzygania snów, Wesley.

Faith wycofała się rakiem – z uśmiechem w zamierzeniu zapewne pokrzepiającym, a w rzeczywistości raczej wymuszonym – i zgasiła światło w sypialni. Wesley ułożył się na plecach, zniesmaczony sobą i tą bolesną dziurą w okolicach klatki piersiowej, którą odkrył w momencie, w którym zamknęły się drzwi. Wsunął się pod narzutę w romby i zacisnął powieki, pełen determinacji, żeby nareszcie zasnąć, ale jego analityczny umysł radośnie poszybował w kierunku kolejnych podejrzeń (może na to czekali, żeby był niesprawny, żeby zawierzył swojej dawnej podopiecznej), a ta milsza i znacznie miększa część kombinatu Wesley Wyndham-Pryce zaczęła kontemplować swoje rozmaite zahamowania i oczekiwania (może to, co czuł, było naturalne, tylko inni ludzie się z tym nie zdradzali), reszta, tymczasem, nasłuchiwała czujnie niczym żołnierz przyczajony w okopach.

Z korytarza dobiegło szuranie, które przeniosło się potem do kuchni i przerodziło w skrzypienie i pobrzękiwanie. Wesley zinterpretował to jako otwieranie okna, a stuknięcie jako zakrzesanie ognia przez zapalniczkę. Potem znowu kroki w korytarzu i wreszcie odgłos strumienia wody uderzającego o brodzik. Wesley odetchnął mimowolnie; był pewien, że Faith się ubierze i wyjdzie na miasto zabijać potworki i pić w bezimiennych barach, tak jak miała zwykle w zwyczaju.

W łazience zapadła cisza. Przed oczami Wesleya stanął obraz mokrych rąk grzebiących w jego kosmetykach i faktycznie, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, a materac obok niego ugiął, poczuł zapach swojego żelu do mycia twarzy. Faith leżała przez chwilę nieruchomo, a potem zrobiła pełen niezadowolenia wydech, przesunęła zdrowe ramię Wesleya i położyła się w przestrzeni pomiędzy tą ręką a resztą ciała. Wydawała się bardzo mała i zdał sobie sprawę, że bez butów i ochronnych warstw dżinsu i skóry ma zaledwie trochę ponad metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu.

Nieśmiało objął ręką jej biodro. To, co poczuł, to była zdrowa, kobieca tkanka tłuszczowa, a Faith umościła się wygodniej w bezpośredniej bliskości jego piersi i żeber. Nagle otworzył oczy i popatrzył na przedzielony odblaskami ulicznego światła sufit, jakby to tam było napisane, że być może powinni dać jej spokój i przestać kształtować ją na swoje podobieństwo za pomocą środków w rodzaju pieniędzy (Wesley) czy wykształcenia (Giles, zapewne). To była piękna, mądra, głęboka, humanistyczna myśl i Wesley pojął, że przy obecnym stopniu znieczulenia lekami i alkoholem z pewnością nie będzie jej pamiętał następnego dnia, podobnie jak większości wydarzeń dnia bieżącego, podobnie jak wielu wartych zapamiętania rzeczy w życiu.

Faith, która nie miała złamanej ręki ani problemów egzystencjonalnych, które przeszkadzałyby jej w spokojnym zapadaniu w sen, odepchnęła się stanowczo od jego pachy i sennie przewróciła na drugi bok. Wesley starał się zapamiętywać, ale z każdą chwilą wszystko rozmazywało się w nic nieznaczące detale, które nie zasługiwały na miejsce w pamięci długotrwałej; od jutra będzie musiał się przekonywać, że to wszystko zaszło; mimo wzmożonego wysiłku umysłowego żadne wspomnienie nie będzie się wydawać wystarczająco realne; wyjęte z kontekstu na zawsze straci aktualność i wytłumaczalność.

Wszyscy i tak pomyślą, że się z nią przespał.

●

— Faith… te wszystkie sny, o których mi opowiedziałaś…

— Uważaj na stopnie, zaraz wybijesz sobie zęby.

— Te sny… co mam z nimi zrobić?

— Jakie sny? Nic takiego sobie nie przypominam, Wes. Ostatni schodek.

— Opowiedziałaś mi je.

— Zdawało ci się. Zaraz się położysz i wszystko będzie lepiej.

●


End file.
